Yslode Soles
Full Name: Yslode Kay Soles Meaning: Yslode is a variation of Isolde, which is Welsh and means "Ice Ruler". Soles is of English origin and variant of "Sole." Alias/Nicknames: -"Ice Queen" -Elsa Species: Demigod Gender: Nonbinary Girl Sexual orientation: Lesbian Birthday: December 1st, 2021 Age: 16 Zodiac sign: Sagittarius (Western), Ox (Chinese) Personal Information Personality: (+) Level-Headed - Typically, Yslode keeps a cool demeanor. She is able to keep a calm, collected head during strife or discord. She finds logic and reason to be one of the best elements in making decisions (+) Intelligent - Yslode is a clever young woman. She is quite skillful and makes her choices based on deductions from logic around her (=) Logical - Yslode, more than likely every time, views facts over feelings. Logic over emotions. This can have her come off as level-headed and intelligent or insensitive and cold. (-) Insensitive - Yslode often overlooks other's personal feelings for the greater good of the majority. This has her come off as uncaring towards others. (-) Unforgiving - Like her mother's snow storms, Yslode has an unforgiving, harsh side. She looks down upon mistakes, including her own, and is reluctant to give others a second chance. (-) Cold - While, Yslode does warm up to others after a bit of hard prodding, she has a chilly exterior. She is often distant and finds it hard to connect with others. Likes: * Spending time alone * Doing arts and craft * Doing activities that involve snow (Ex: Skiing or ice skating) * Completing sudoku puzzles * Cold Weather Dislikes: * Being near the campfire or other warm areas * Meeting new people * Being in crowded places * Becoming emotionally distraught Flaws: * Blunt - Often says things without considering others feelings * Indifferent - Unconcerned in other people's business, unless it involves the majority * Judgemental - Is unforgiving and berates others for simple mistakes * Meek - Is shy and cold to those that try to warm up to her Habits: * Fans herself with her hands when flustered or nervous * When scared or worried, the temperature around her drops * When becoming emotional, snow flurries surround her * She sits and walks with her posture upright Fears: * Being lost or close to death in the cold weather - Stems from a memory of when she was twelve years old and got lost in a snowed forest. * Her powers stop working - If it wasn't for her passive power of her body keeping itself warm and protecting itself from the cool weather, she would have died of hypothermia. * Fire and anything related to flames or heat - As the daughter of the Goddess of Snow, she has a phobia of fire. Similar to how Annabeth is deathly afraid of spiders. Hobbies: * Finger-Painting * Sudoku * Skiing * Ice Skating * Snow and Ice manipulation practice * Reading old classics such as Narnia Health: During the winter time, she's quite healthy. Never getting sick with the flu or colds, however during summer time she is constantly dehydrated and always is running a fever. Appearance Looks: Yslode is a young woman with albinism, which means she has no pigmentation in her skin. Her hair and skin is a pure, milky white. Her hair reaches past her chest, stopping at the end of her breasts. For a girl of her height, she's considered scrawny. Outfits: Surprisingly, instead of wearing thick, warm clothes as one might suspect when having an unusually low-body temperature, Yslode is often wearing summer clothes. Such as tank tops, crop tops, short dresses, etc. This is due to her being heat sensitive and often room temperature causing her to burn up. # A white crop top with short sleeves. It is covered in blue snowflakes that stem from the bottom and spread apart as it reaches the top. A pair of white Nikes is added as well. # A white sundress with a pair of white sandals that comes up to her thigh. # A medium grey spaghetti tank top with a pair of dark grey shorts. A pair of grey running shoes is added as well. Height: 5 feet and 7 inches Weight: 135 lbs Scars: She has a few old jagged scars from when she got lost in the forest when she was twelve. Demigod Information Godly Parent: Khione Blessing: N/A Abilities: Able to manipulate snow and ice Strength: * Good at defense * Perceptive Weakness: * Poor at offense * Not physically fit * Not as skilled in weaponry Relationships Name; '''Khione ' '''Relationship;' Mother, Adoration, Thankful for Quote; "Sure- Technically, she was never here for me. But she's the reason I survive that night in the woods. Without with her help, I'd be a popsicle!"' Name; '''Solomon Soles ' '''Relationship;' Father, Parental love, Slight distrust for Quote; "He's my father, I'll always love him. Even if he lied about who my mother was my entire life."' Background Before Birth Solomon Soles, a Junior from University of Maine at Augusta college, decided to sign up for a class field trip to Quebec, Canada. While he visited there, he decided to visit a popular museum on French-speaking culture, Musée de l'Amérique francophone. There a woman approached him and as she did the temperature seemed to drop. Solomon’s hair began to rise, the hair on his neck practically started sticking up. "Beau, n'est-ce pas?” She spoke in a cold but overall unemotional tone of voice. Her words freezing the air around them like ice. Solomon could practically see his breath as he stared back at this. . . Goddess of a woman. She was absolutely stunning, pale skin like snow, long, thick black hair, and coffee-brown eyes. He was unable to speak- It was as if he was frozen in where he stood, his feet practically stuck to the ground. Then his heart was about to stop right there and then as she turned her head towards him. “Bien, qu'en pensez-vous?” She asked him. Solomon was unsure what to do at that time, he could feel the cold overtaking his body, but all he wished was to be drawn closer to her. He stared deep into her dark, brown eyes. He could feel his spine shivering, but he built up the courage anyway. “Je pense que tu es celle qui est belle” He coolly replied, a nervous smile wearing down on his face. And well . . . Let’s just say on December 1st, 2021 a healthy, but an unusually cold baby was born. Her father, having been educated on names of different origins, decided to name her Yslode. Yslode “Kay” Sole. The K(ay), in honor of her mother. Early Childhood From an early age, Yslode knew there was something “different” about her that distanced herself from the other children her age. She was late to babbling, then walking, and finally talking. She didn’t speak coherent, full sentences till she was about the age of turning six. With a late development in social skills, she found herself very isolated from the other children her age. However, regardless children still separated themselves from her due to her “abnormal” appearance. She had pale, snow-like skin with milky white hair that cascaded down her shoulders. No matter how much sun she took in, she never grew any darker. This led to Yslode becoming antisocial, though she had always experienced uncertainty around making new friends. She soon as well developed a cold demeanor. Instead of letting friends and emotions dictate her choices, she decided to take the logical path as it never let her down or made her upset. Middle Childhood Growing up, Yslode was exceptionally smart. She did terrifically at mathematics and fared very well at the Arts. While she was used to isolating herself from others, she revealed a social side of her once her younger sister Marianna was born. Finally, someone that she could help learn to navigate this difficult, troubling world, she felt like she had a purpose. She helped her younger sister, her Anna to her Elsa, steer her way through the world. Having her learn how to babble, walk, and talk. Helping someone other than herself became an outlet for Yslode, especially due to school becoming more troubling and dire to her. She felt herself lacking the necessary functions to do basic tasks such as cleaning or completing schoolwork. Teachers labled her as the girl who “Child who just needs to work a tad bit harder.” This led to several outbursts at home, crying fits over unable to physically make herself focus on tasks that she needed to complete. While she seemed like the almost perfect student at school, just needed a bit more discipline and structure, she would be going home having meltdowns weekly. This continued well into her late childhood years. Late Childhood It wasn’t until Yslode was around the age of fourteen that she had a double diagnosis of ADHD and Autism all rolled into one. After years of constant meltdowns, inability to focus no matter how hard she tried, and the overbearing executive function plaguing her life, she finally felt a relief. Now with the proper diagnosis, she was able to actually enjoy life. She started becoming participating in activities that made herself happy instead of just lying in bed all day unable to get up due to executive function. She started ice skating and skiing, a hobby of hers she had always loved but constant meltdowns had stopped her from enjoying it. She also picked up the hobby of finger painting, which surprisingly she was pretty decent at! After some time, to reward her a year later and a few months, her family brought her to a ski lodge in Maine. At what seemed like a fun, family trip turned into a horrendous nightmare where one night she became separated from her family into the cold, dark woods. There, she almost froze to death, faced several scars from the branches of trees, and finally passed out in the Woods. Luckily for her, her mother, Khione, protected her. Transferring her body to snow to teleport her to Camp Half-Blood. After a few days of her body temperature turning to normal, or at least normal for her, she regained consciousness in the infirmary. That was where her mother, Khione, claimed her as her daughter. With the shock of her step-mother not being her real, biological mother she fell in complete shock, struggling to understand the logistics of her parents lie to her. She still has not called her parents or let her sister know of her whereabouts. For all they know, she is still stuck or dead in the snowy woods. Extra Information * She's autistic * She's albino * She dislikes most Hephaestus and Apollo children due to flames. * She calls her younger sister "Anna." * She's currently on the missing children list.